parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Blue Cat and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball as Thomas *Mr. Small as Edward *Richard as Henry *Principal Brown as Gordon *Mr. Robinson as James *Darwin as Percy *Tobias as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Larry as Oliver *Sal Left Thumb as Devious Diesel *Anton as Toad *Nicole as Emily *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben *Mrs. Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarable *Teri as Henrietta *Hobo as Trevor *Clayton as Terence *Bobert as Bertie *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Bulgy *Harold Wilson as BoCo *Tina as Daisy *Mrs. Robinson as Mavis *William as Harold *Reaper (Hand) as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as City of Truro *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Principal Madman (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as The Barber *Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) as The Policeman *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jeremiah Jobling *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Tom Tiper *Meg (from Family Guy) as Allicia Botti *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Dowager Hatt *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Skarloey *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Rheneas *Ocho as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Gary as Sir Handel *Alan as Peter Sam *Louie Watterson as Duke *Scythe (rat) as Smudger *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Freddie *Malvin and Malcom (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Rob as George *Sussie as Caroline *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *The Sun as Cranky *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as The Horrid Lorries *Iago (from Aladdin) as Tiger Moth *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert *Benson (from Regular Show) as Butch *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Juke as Thumper *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Miss Simian as Elizabeth *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Jack *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Alfie *Masami as Isobella *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Oliver (Pack) *Tui (from Moana) as Byron *Frankie as Kelly *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Ned *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Nelson *Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick *Robot Jones (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Buster *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Chicken Waiter as Arthur *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Doughnut Sheriff as Spencer *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Fergus *Molly as Molly *Billy Praham as Billy *Anais as Rosie *Carmen as Madge *Penny as Lady *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Rocky as Rocky *Hector as Hector *Fregley (from DOAWK) as Whiff *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Jeremy *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Rachel as Flora *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Scruff *Rayman (from Rayman) as Colin *Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Hiro *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Victor *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Kevin *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Captain *Sarah as Belle *Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventure) as Paxton and Norman *Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) as Sidney *Yoshi (from Mario) as Luke *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Owen *Adult Tod (from The Fox and The Hound) as Merrick *Adult Copper (from The Fox and The Hound) as Reg *Jackie Wilson as Marion *Pollie Fitzgerald as Millie *Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Balto (from Balto) as Stephen *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norramby *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Samson *Shrek (from Shrek) as Gator *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Porter *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Timothy *The Chief (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Bradford *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Hugo *Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) as Ryan *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Phillip *Nava (from Balto ll: Wolf Quest) as Glynn *Mario (from Mario) as Mike *Luigi (from Mario) as Rex *Toad (from Mario) as Bert *Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Grumpy Passenger *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Sailor John *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Skiff *Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Ashima *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Vinnie *Grady as Beresford *Molly Coddles (from Bump in the Night) as Lexi *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Theo *Merlin (from The Sword in The Stone) as Merlin *Frank and Howdy as Hurricane and Frankie Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball as Thomas Mr small.png|Mr. Small as Edward Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard as Henry Principal-brown-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-31164749-926-729.png|Principal Brown as Gordon Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as James Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Percy Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Toby Mr Banana Joe as Joe.png|Banana Joe as Duck TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas LarryS2Image.png|Larry as Oliver Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Devious Diesel AntonS2.png|Anton as Toad Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole as Emily Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Bill and Ben Mrs Fitzgerald Season 1 (HD).png|Mrs. Fitzgerald as Annie/Clarable Tericute..png|Teri as Henrietta HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Trevor S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Terence Mr Bobert as Brainox.png|Bobert as Bertie Julius Oppenheimer Jr..png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. as Bulgy HaroldTransStand dark.png|Harold Wilson as BoCo TinaS2.png|Tina as Daisy Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Mrs. Robinson as Mavis William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Harold TheLesson15.png|Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan NotDatvirus.png|The Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom, Il 570xN.523203285 c1z9.jpg|and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon The Simpsons Principal Skinner.png|Principal Skinners as City of Truro Stu Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Sir Topham Hatt Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lady Hatt Principa Madman.jpg|Principal Madman as The Barber Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as The Policeman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Jeremiah Jobling Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as The Stationmaster's Wife Rogerrad.png|Roger as Tom Tiper Meg Griffin - Deserion Show.jpg|Meg as Allicia Botti Bianca 2660.png|Miss Bianca as Dowager Hatt Drew Pickles.jpg|Drew Pickles as Mr. Percival Chief Tui.jpg|Tui as The Mayor of Sodor The-Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley as Skarloey Rowley stand.png|Rowley Jefferson as Rheneas S2Ocho.png|Ocho as Duncan Idaho.png|Idaho as Rusty Gary Hedge.png|Gary as Sir Handel Alan S2.png|Alan as Peter Sam Season_3_Louie.png|Louie Watterson as Duke Rat TLesson.png|Scythe as Smudger Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Freddie Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcom as Mighty Mac Genie-aladdin-4250844-354-498.gif|Genie as Proteus Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as George Sussiebeautiful.png|Sussie as Caroline Mordecai As Scott Summers Cyclops.png|Mordecai as Stepney Ice King as Grolem 13.png|Ice King as D261 Jealousy as Andre.png|Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey Weasel.png|The Weasel as Bulstrode SunforWoodmarkSummerLeft_transparent.png|The Sun as Cranky Orson's_Brothers.png|Gort, Mort, and Wart as The Horrid Lorries Iago.png|Iago as Tiger Moth HotdogGuy_render.png|Hot Dog Guy as Derek Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Nelson Muntz as Bertram Mr Carlton as Axel.png|Carlton Troy as Foutch.png|and Troy as Arry and Bert Benson.png|Benson as Butch Granny Jojo.png|Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach Juke.png|Juke as Thumper Jake chasing 1.png|Jake as Salty 1200px-Garfield the Cat.svg.png|Garfield as Harvey Miss Simian as Daisy.png|Miss Simian as Elizabeth Bart.png|Bart Simpson as Jack Milhouse van houten.jpg|Milhouse Van Houten as Alfie Masami as Tily.png|Masami as Isobella NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Oliver (Pack) Strong_Bad.png|Strong Bad as Byron FrankieWattersonVector.png|Frankie as Kelly Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Ned Horrid Henry.jpg|Horrid Henry as Nelson Patrick Fitzgerald S1.png|Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Buster Jasper and Horace as Norm.png|Jasper and Horace as Max and Monty MrChickenWaiter.png|Chicken Waiter as Arthur Mr_Rex_Season4.png|Mr. Rex as Murdoch Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Spencer Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel as Fergus MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly as Molly Mr Billy as Flying Blue Elf.png|Billy Praham as Billy Anais gumball season 3.png|Anais as Rosie S2Carmen.png|Carmen as Madge Penny as Blaze.jpg|Penny as Lady Bowser, Super Mario 64 DS.png|Bowser Koopa as Diesel 10 Wario and Waluigi as Henchman 800 & 1000.png|Wario and Waluigi as Splatter and Dodge Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky as Rocky Hector as Umber.png|Hector as Hector Fregley.jpg|Fregley as Whiff High Five Ghost as Hardrox.png|High Five Ghost as Jeremy Thomas render.png|Thomas as Dennis 4857689485 Muscleman answer 3 xlarge-1-.jpg|Muscleman as Neville Rachel as Firefly.png|Rachel as Flora Pops character.png|Pops as Stanley Spyro the Dragon.jpg|Spyro as Scruff Rayman-rayman-3-hoodlum-havoc-19.1.jpg|Rayman as Colin Skips.jpg|Skips as Hank Vitruvios well said.png|Vitruvius as Hiro Frank Heffley (from DOAWK).jpg|Frank Heffley as Victor Manny Heffley better.jpg|Manny Heffley as Kevin ED EDD N EDDY.png|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Marlin.png|Marlin as Captain Sarah (Gumball).png|Sarah as Belle FinnelhumanoRJS.png|Finn as Flynn S6E24.307 Astronauts in a Space Station.png|Astronauts as Den and Dart Noddy goblins sly gobbo.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Paxton and Norman Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Sidney YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi as Luke The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-Trailer-Hand-mirror.jpg|Beast as Owen Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Merrick Adult Copper.jpg|Adult Copper as Reg Jackie_Wilson.png|Jackie Wilson as Marion Penny's sisCrop.png|Pollie Fitzgerald as Millie Mr._Senicourt.png|Mr. Mrs._Senicourt.png|and Mrs. Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Stephen RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Sir Robert Norramby Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Samson Shrek.png|Shrek as Gator Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Porter Simba 2.png|Adult Simba as Timothy thechief-character-web-desktop.png|The Chief as Bradford Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Hugo Pongo.png|Pongo as Ryan Tonictrouble1.gif|Agent Ed as Phillip Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Glynn Mario-Bros.png|Mario as Mike Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi as Rex Toad.png|Toad as Bert Mr._Bang.png|Mr. Bang as Grumpy Passenger Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Sailor John Nemo As Baby Hercules.png|Nemo as Skiff Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman Kitty katswell bikini.png|Kitty Katswell as Ashima Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as Vinnie Grady.png|Grady as Beresford No8b7cc42c69307dc61281d681e1efb8a8--pvc-the-nights.jpg|Molly Coddles as Lexi Dumbo-HQ.png|Dumbo as Theo Merlin .jpg|Merlin as Merlin No12c7c827be6dd8c8e15638e4d98e233abee3191c_hq.jpg|Frank and Howdy as Hurricane and Frankie Category:Daniel Pineda